


Don’t Forget the Dot

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ., Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cute, Drabble, Funny, Humor, Just a ., Laptop, M/M, Oneshot, PC - Freeform, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Shiro is Shiro, Voltron, error, password, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 16: ErrorShiro has some trouble with Keith’s laptop.





	Don’t Forget the Dot

“Damn it”.

Shiro sighed as he looked at Keith’s laptop in front of him, still stuck on the home screen that said “Error. Wrong password. One try left”. Shiro just groaned, because he had to look up something online and Keith had given him permission to use the laptop. There was even a post it note with the password, so why did it come up as an error?

“Keith!”, he called, and got an answer a second later.

“Yeah? How’s it going?”.

“I’ve almost put your laptop on lockdown. Come help! There’s something wrong with it”.

Before Shiro said another word, he heard loud footsteps fastly approaching him, and less than five seconds later, Keith was in the room. He walked up towards the laptop, wrote in the password, and bingo.

He got in.

Shiro just stared at him in amazement and confusion, mouth wide open wondering what exactly Keith just had done. He had tried so many times and failed, but now Keith did it super easy?

“How, how did you?”.

He shrugged.

“I just wrote my password, the one on the post it”.

“But… that’s what I did”.

“Well, did you finish it with the dot at the end?”.

“Wait, that wasn’t just there to symbolize the end of the sentence? Oh god I’m so dumb”.

Both men began to laugh, and Keith gave Shiro a peck on the cheek.

“When will your learn, old man”, he joked.


End file.
